mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стар Гейзер/Галерея
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Rarity play it cool S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Star Gazer trips S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood for using her as a shield against the cake S1E26.png Rarity enraged! S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Помощь Крошки Бель Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png The announcers S4E19.png Sweetie holding her trophy S4E19.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Рарити идёт по следу! Wind Rider -Well, it's nice to meet you fillies- S5E15.png Rainbow -Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir- S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow -I can't believe I just met- S5E15.png Rainbow feeling disappointed S5E15.png Rarity, Rainbow, Wind Rider, Spitfire, and Misty together S5E15.png Rarity narrates quoting Wind Rider's -Heh-heh- S5E15.png en:Star Gazer/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей